Hermione Black: year 1
by Yvette Ilynia
Summary: Multi chapter fic where Hermione is Bellatrix's daughter, planing to go through all 7 years. The fic mainly deals with a tomboy/maybe trans Hermione who has gone through a traumatic event and how she's coping with it. Deals with gender dysphoria and being sexually confused. All trigger warnings are in the first chapter disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

Alright Mates, I'm just going to put one big author's note/disclaimer right below:

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or themes used in this Fanfic, furthermore I am making no profit off the this work.

This fic will possibly deal with:

Gender dysphoria, being sexually confused, Learning disability, Femslash, bedwetting (Non-Sexualized), Very minor PTSD, Thumb sucking (Non-Sexualized), Homophobia, Transphobia, Generally offencive language and that's about it.

I should probably note that in this fic Bella was the youngest Black sister.

0.0

First Year :)

"Are you sure darling? After all, the school trousers are nearly always worn by the male students."

"Thank you, but I'm more than sure Miss."

"If you insist darling", conceded the plain yet pretty young assistant at Madam Malkin's. The assistant then stepped away from from the podium where the tween beamed at her mother as she was handed the aforementioned trousers.

"Could we get five sets of trousers and shirts, two belts, twelve pairs of socks and three sets of school robes", The mother demanded offhandedly as she made sure her daughters hair was neat and in place.

The mother, who looked to be about 25-29 years old, wore her tightly curled black hair down to her mid back, her aristocratic bone structure complimented by a black form fitting robe of the most expensive fabrics. Her outfit was of course topped off with black boots, simple makeup and minimalist gold jewellery.

The daughter on the other hand looked more like a son than a daughter, she wore her loosely curled black chin length hair gelled back, giving an air of dignified superiority. She donned bright red muggle trousers and a light denim button up over her flat chest. Her outfit was finished with a mischievous glint in her grey eyes and Nike Air Jordans.

"Miss Black, your order will be sent to Malfoy Manor and should arrive by Friday", the assistant commented nervously as she met the steel cold eyes of the family matriarch.

"Should?", asked Miss Black condescendingly. "It will be at Malfoy Manor no later than Friday or you will find yourself looking for a new job by Saturday."

Silence surrounded the women as everyone in the proximity went quiet.

Adding fuel to the fire the young girl quipped, "It would be most embarrassing if I were to leave for school without the proper uniform, wouldn't it just be tragic Miss?"

More silence.

"My mistake Miss Black, I will personally see to it that you receive the items before friday.", the assistant stuttered out her apology before quickly moving on to her next customer, a scrawny boy with messy black hair who was accompanied by his beautiful ginger mother, they both had the most stunning emerald green eyes.

-ILIKEGIRLSANDICANNOTLIEYOUOTHERLEBIANSCAN'TDENY-

It was no surprise when the next day an elegant brown owl dropped a parcel at Malfoy Manor, Madam Malkin herself had included an apology for the incompetence of her staff.

"Missy Mione, It time to wake up", whispered Eggo, Hermione's personal nanny elf of eleven years. "Madam Black, Madam Malfoy, Sir Draco and Lord Malfoy all be awake soon", Eggo spoke a little louder as he watched the soon to be twelve year old suck her thumb, only stirring slightly.

"Missy Mione, Brandy be making bacon" with the last word uttered Hermione pulled her thumb out of her mouth and jumped out of bed lighting fast and started to make a beeline for the door.

Pop!

"Missy Mione, Eggo must first make you neat before you join your family at breakfast", By the time he was finished speaking Eggo had already magically locked Hermione's bedroom door and was pulling her towards her bed where an outfit she picked last night was draped over the bed post.

First he vanished all her clothes leaving her in a wet dry night, Hermione like always looked a mixture of ashamed and embarrassed, and after some soothing words from Eggo, complied to put on her outfit of black muggle trousers, a light blue button up and a grey buttoned vest. Eggo then styled Hermione's hair just how she liked it.

By the time Eggo had gotten Hermione ready Blingy (Draco's elf) had gotten him ready as well.

"Mione", Exclaimed Draco as he ran to reach his cousin of the same age, although with the grey eyes and slicked back hair they could pass for brothers!

"Hello Draco", murmured Hermione distractedly as she pretended to be interested in one of the Manor's many vases. Knowing his cousin Draco couldn't help but to blurt, "It happened again didn't it?"

"Yes Draco, IT did happen again, yet again Hermione Black wet herself whilst sleeping", Mione gritted through her teeth as she looked anywhere but at Draco.

Draco sighed dejectedly as he didn't know if he should or how to comfort his cousin.

"Mione if you ever want to talk about what happened with Wickham Ro-

"Don't say his name Draco, It's behind me now. Lets just join the family for breakfast, I heard there would be bacon."

Suffice It to say that Draco was worried at how quickly his cousin could put on a mask and look like a happy eleven year old

So what did you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Year 1 :)

-0-0-0-0-0Breakfast 0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione sat at the dining table in deep concentration not even looking at the pile of steaming hot bacon served by Brandy, instead her gaze was fixed solely on Draco as he yet again fixed his collar and wiped non-existent fluff of his shoulder. Eventually he felt his cousins calculating grey eyes on him, an uneasy feeling settled into his stomach.

"Um, Hermione?" , His voice only trembled slightly as he feared he could have upset his cousin.

"Yes Draco?", Hermione, seemingly breaking out of her transfixed state, looked into Draco's eyes. By now all the adults looked on, eager to find out what was going on with the Black heir.

"Is everything alright, I mean- it's just that- you've kind of been staring at me for the past ten minutes or so.", Draco voice this time took a more worried tone as he saw his cousins expression of pure contemplation.

"I was just wondering.. Never mind, it's not important."

"Nonsense sweetie, if it wasn't important you wouldn't have been concentrating for so long", gently commented Narcissa as she waved the house elf's away to the kitchen.

"Well I was just thinking..", Hermione trailed of uncertainly as she reached for Draco's hand under the table.

"You can tell us anything", Was what Bellatrix said, ' _Isn't eleven too young to come out?_ ' is what she thought, she smiled encouragingly at her daughter anyway.

"I think I should be a boy"

One. Two. Three. Four seconds pass before finally,

"Uh, what makes you say that honey?" Of course it was Narcissa who said this as Bella was just looking at her daughter.. Her son.. Her child with her mouth agape.

"Careful Bella, the flies might think you're inviting them into your mouth!", Lucius, the insensitive bastard, struggled against laughing at the aghast faces his family was making! Hermione's statement made perfect sense to him, for crying out loud Mione was more masculine than Draco!

"It's just.. I've been thinking recently and- look i'm not sure alright! I just thought maybe would could try it?"

Bella looked down at her only child, her child who had for the last eleven years been her daughter.

She saw pure terror in those grey eyes, the same grey as her own eyes, with that look of fear she knew she couldn't deny her child.

"Of course honey!", quickly exclaimed Bella as she sent warning glances to Narcissa and Draco who hesitantly nodded and sent encouraging smiles Hermione's way.

"I think this is a great idea! But what type of a name is Hermione for a young pureblood boy?", This time Lucius was much more supporting and sincere when he spoke.

"He's right", This time it was Draco who spoke up, he gave Mione's hand a squeeze.

"Well I always told cissy that if you were a boy your name would have been Regulus", Suggested Bellatrix as she started thinking about what all of this could mean for Hermione's future in the wizarding world.

"Regulus, Reg for short. I like it!", Whispered Reg as a snowy white owl perched on the window of the Malfoy Manor kitchen.

Review are always appreciated!


End file.
